


Enchantment

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: They were finally together and they could take a moment to themselves.





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Rare Pairs Table](themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) collection and my re-introduction to daily writing.

They walked hand in hand through the enchanted glen, their friends and families waiting for them just beyond the enchantment in Shell Cottage. The world had tilted on its axis when they lost so many at the Battle of Hogwarts and the couple took a moment to spend it in silence together among the lilies and roses Fleur had included in the spell. 

They were together, alive and soon to be in each other’s lives forever. 

They were finally together in all the ways Harry wanted and every way that mattered.


End file.
